


Stay here

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo
Summary: Sergio and Gareth share a small talk (or maybe more?) in the locker room after the Club World Cup’s final.





	Stay here

Marcelo started humming ‘Hala Madrid y nada más’ and Carvajal couldn’t help himself but wrapping an arm around his teammate’s shoulders and start singing along. 

Sergio watched the whole scene with eyes full of love and a smile painted on his lips, he got up and spreaded his arms out in a theatrical manner while singing the refrain on the tops of his lungs, bowing irronically at the end of the song. 

He found himself unable to stop smiling, he felt incredibly proud of himself and of his team, thinking that this had to be one of the best days of his life. Not only he led his team to the final, but he also managed to score. 

His heart was hammering in his chest even after a hot and long relaxing shower filled with Isco and Marco’s banter coming from outside the shower’s stalls, which made him laugh as well every once in a while. 

Taking his sweet time led him to be the only one left in the locker room and now there was nothing to stop him from being caught in a blurry trial of thoughts that got interrupted by soft knocks on the entrance door. 

“Are you ready, princess?” Gareth said with a big smile leaning back on the wall, adding crossed arms and raised eyebrows to the pose… but the smile was still there and Sergio’s gaze was fixed on it through the mirror where he was previously examining his hair. 

“I’m- I’m almost done. There’s this strand of hair who doesn’t understand where it belongs though” Sergio pouted pointing at the said strand. 

“Let me help” Gareth’s voice sounded so caring and tender and it made its way straight into Sergio’s heart. He tensed a little when he felt Gareth’s hand on his shoulder, trying to make him turn around. 

As soon as he faced the blue eyed man he prayed his cheeks weren’t as flushed as he felt and bit his bottom lip instinctively. “It looks alright to me” Bale declared after a few seconds of careful examination. “You look good” he added. 

Sergio faced the mirror again and looked at his hair with an unsure look. 

“But, you know, I think I have a beanie in my bag. I can bring it here to you if you want.” 

“Uh, I don’t know… what color is it?” Sergio murmured, his hands still touching his hair. 

“You’re unbelievable” Gareth chuckled. “It’s dark blue if I remember well, but you would look good in any color anyway” he said without thinking, regretting those words the moment after they left his mouth. 

Sergio smiled softly and now he was sure his cheeks were crimson red. 

“I- I’ll go take it now” the Welsh man trailed off looking down, already walking towards the door. 

“No, stay. Please” Sergio invited Bale by grabbing his wrist, effectively stopping him. “I don’t need that, it’s okay. I’ll be ready in a minute. Stay here” 

Sergio’s thumb was now gently moving forming circles on Gareth’s palm which felt so soft under his rough skin. Their noses almost brushed as they both looked up meeting each other’s gaze. 

“Okay, I can stay here if you want me to” Bale stuttered. 

“I do” the defender replied softly refusing to break the eye contact. 

The striker found enough strength to lean a little, letting his forehead touch Sergio’s and let his warm skin irradiate a sense of calmness in his whole body. They eventually parted without saying a word, knowing damn well what was going on inside their brains.

Sergio took a retraced his steps and gave one final look to his hair.

“You played well today, and that bycicle kick attempt made my heart stop for a second, you know?”

“I should have scored. It would have been a beautiful goal” Gareth admitted bowing his head a little; his voice sounded broken and this made Ramos’s heart clench. He hated seeing him in that state, he couldn’t bear hearing his voice like that.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on quickly before reaching Gareth again, raising his chin with a hand forcing him to look him in the eyes once again.

“You played well today” He repeated. “You did your best and I’m proud of you, okay? Sharing the pitch with you is one of my favorite things in the world, alright? And the thought that you might leave soon makes me-”

He stopped talking and his eyes grew wider as he came to the realization that he actually said what he said. Those were words he would have never imagined to say to him. Bale’s reaction scared the hell out of him and there he was now, scared.

The long haired man now held Sergio’s free hand as he made sure he wouldn’t walk away. 

“Why would you say that?” he asked. “How could I ever leave you? How could I?” 

But this only made the captain’s heart melt a little more so he found nothing else to do but rest his head on Gareth’s shoulder, he felt his hand gently stroke the back of his neck and swore he never felt more at peace.

“Please, never leave” Sergio mumbled against Gareth’s neck.

“I won’t” he breathed before lightly kissing right under Sergio’s ear. “Trust me, I won’t.”


End file.
